


Tales of the Second Age

by Susana Rosa (SusanaR)



Series: Desperate Hours Alternative Universe (DH AU) D version [33]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:52:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanaR/pseuds/Susana%20Rosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories about elves during the Second Age, including Elrond, Ereinion, Erestor, Thranduil, Oropher, and Celeborn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales of the Second Age

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Summary: Lord Celeborn speaks with his young cousin Oropher, on the very special day of Oropher's wedding. 
> 
> Dedication: A gift ficlet for Kaylee's birthday
> 
> A/N: This story takes place in my DH AU, but I am writing about Emma and Kaylee's version of Oropher, and mentioning their OC's. This story isn't part of Emma and Kaylee's story arc or their AU, its just me playing with their lovely elves and characterizations of elves, with their permission. This story deals with events theoretically happening just before the end of Emma and Kaylee's story "A Chance to be Happy."

Oropher couldn't tell whehter he was more filled with nerves or unalloyed joy. In just hours, he would be married to Felith, whom he had loved for all of his life, before he even know what it was to love an elleth. Oropher managed a smile or two at his brother's gentle teasing, although he still felt somewhat uncomfortable at the presence of his elder cousin Celeborn. Celeborn had been the first cousin and best friend of Oropher's father Celepharn. Oropher's father, who had not approved of Oropher's romance with Felith. Who had, in fact, forbidden his son to see Felith, the daughter of a weaver. 

It was Celeborn himself who interrupted Oropher's unhappy, guilty thoughts. "You two are well-matched, Oropher. Felith is a jewel of an elleth, and will make you a worthy lady." 

Oropher couldn't hide his surprise, "I am pleased that you think so, cousin. I did not...think that you would approve." 

With gentle good humor, Celeborn replied, "Do you really think that the family approved when I married Galadriel?"

"Well, no." Oropher replied, blinking in surprise, "but...Galadriel was our royal uncle's niece." 

Chuckling lightly, Celeborn explained, "Yes, but he disapproved of her relations. Aran Elu Thingol liked Galadriel, he found her assertiveness amusing. But he did not think such a trait fitting in the wife of one of his principal heirs. Nor did he approve of Galadriel as an example to Luthien. And, in his opinion, his fears were more than justified by time." 

Guilt and the overwhelming sorrow of missing his father on this, the day of his wedding, welled up within Oropher. "My father...he did not approve, of Felith. You and he so often agreed..." Oropher said quietly to Celeborn, "I would have thought that you disapproved as well, of me marrying the weaver's girl, despite her great nobility of spirit and my long-standing love of her." 

"On the contrary, Oropher, Celepharn would have loved to have been here this day. He would have been very proud of you, and, I think, also happy for you. Forbidding you to spend time in the company of Felith was not his idea." Celeborn confessed. 

"It wasn't?" Oropher asked, in complete surprise. 

Celeborn laid a gentle hand on Oropher's shoulder, "It was at Aran Elu Thingol's orders, Oropher. Celepharn, and Neldiel, spoke for you and Felith, as did I when I heard of it." 

Oropher swallowed over a sudden lump of emotion in his throat, "I...I never knew. I loved my father, but all of these years...I have held his decision...what I thought was his decision, about Felith, against him." 

Celeborn pulled Oropher into a kinsman's embrace, placing a father kiss on the younger ellon's forehead, "Do not blame yourself, Oropher. That was what you were meant to think. But Celepharn would be very happy for you and Felith, I am sure. Celepharn was not perfect, for all that he was one of my best friends. He was very much a product of his upbringing. But he would never have forbidden you to see Felith. And I think, given time, he would have consented to your marrying her. He might have demanded that your brother, who had already had a male heir of noble birth in Saeldur, take your place as his heir. But he would not have disowned you. And I think that you would have chosen Felith, above rank. And I think that he would have come to love her and cherish her for her love of his beloved eldest son." 

"I hope so." Oropher murmured fervently, "I would have chosen Felith, above rank. But now I do not have to." The fall of Doriath and the loss of his family's place within it had granted Oropher that one thing, at least. 

Celeborn managed a half-smile of agreement, "There is that. And know - I am proud of you. And happy for you, and your choice of bride." 

"Thank you, cousin. I still wish that my father was here, but your presence today reminds me of how often you stood at his side, and so I feel his spirit close by us, today." 

"Celepharn will be here in spirit with you, this day." Celeborn agreed, "Of that I have no doubt."


End file.
